The Final Judgement
by ImaginaryInk
Summary: :REVISED: Vegeta is dead. So how did Bulma take it? When he was revived, Bulma died. The heartaches they went through have changed the fate of the entire world, probably the universe. My own take on the Buu Saga. A really long one-shot.


**Disclaimer: It's not mine!**

**Finally! I've revised this story and made it better than the piece of crap it was before. Pardon me, though. Hope you guys will have a better read with this new adjusted piece! The story line is almost the same as before, only some minor adjustments have been made. Spelling/Grammar, checked. I've tried my best, but if there is any mistake, do let me know! =D**

**And don't forget to review! XOXO Mucho Love!**

**| ImaginaryInk |**

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you, is not going to be easy for me to say right now but," Goku started hesitatingly.

"Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but-" he paused as his stomach churned, not really wanting to say what he needed to say. What he _must_ say.

While Goku prolonged his words, all Bulma could do is look him in the eyes willing him to just spill what she already knew deep inside her heart; that Vegeta was gone. She just needed confirmation if it really was true. Standing her ground, she readied her heart for the tragic news which she was about to receive. She took in a deep silent breath and waited for Goku's next words.

"-Gohan and Vegeta... are dead. Majin Buu destroyed them both." He stammered, but he finally said it.

Instantly Bulma's heart sank, her eyes widened at the confirmation. In her mind, Vegeta was all she could see. She felt the life sucked out of her as their entire life of joy, sorrow, anger, hate or rage flashed in front of her eyes. All these memories will forever haunt her, and even so, she'll willingly let them as they will be the only thing that she can hold on to.

Bulma's body started to tremble violently and she turned away, her chest tightened with pain and eyes brimmed with tears. '_N-no, it c-can't be._' She clenched her jaw with all her might and bit her lower lip harshly to muffle her oncoming sobs. Her eyes darted aimlessly and settled just in time to see Chi Chi fainting and falling to the ground not too far from her. But when Goku rushed over to help his heartbroken wife, Bulma lost all control.

'_My husband can't be gone!_'

'_Vegeta,_' she called out to him in her mind. "NOOOOOO! Vegetaaaa!" she clenched her eyes shut and released her cry to the Gods, to the sky and to the world. Waterfalls of tears flowed uncontrollably down her puffy red cheeks and her legs weakened, causing her to fall hard on her knees. Not caring about the painful jolt to her kneecaps, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and cried hysterically.

Her eyes still closed and she wailed in her mind in desperation, '_How will I live my life without you?_'

Yamcha came up behind her and gripped tightly on her shoulders, helping her up. "Take it easy, Bulma," he whispered.

'_Take it '__**easy**__'?_' she mentally cursed Yamcha. A sudden disgust and resentment towards him flowed through her veins. Inwardly, she told herself that she is not a weak woman (as how Vegeta would have said it if he was still alive), that she didn't need any kind of comfort. In fact, she didn't need anyone.

Prying herself off of Yamcha's hold, she yelled at him. "NOOOO!" He released her instantly and she turned to run away. Away from him and away from everyone she knew. All that she wanted most at the time was to be alone to mourn for her lost love, to (hopefully) swallow the fact that her husband, her mate, her love... was gone.

Deep down, Yamcha felt an immense pain pierced through his heart. To see Bulma running away from him tore his heart into a thousand pieces. The fact that she will not allow him to touch her has killed a part of him. He knew the pain isn't because his once lover had rejected him. Because this time, his heart ached and cried for her. He lets out a sigh of disappointment and hurt, and turned away but not before taking another glance at Bulma's retreating form one last time.

* * *

Though her heart was pounding rather rapidly, Bulma hardly felt it as her mind was consumed with utter sorrow. Her breathing was ragged and short for she ran till she could run no more. Finally stopping at one of Dende's large hallways, she halted and leaned against the wall for support. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and closed her eyes, all the while taking in gulps of breaths to calm her senses.

'_Oh, Vegeta. Give me strength,_' she pleaded inwardly while choking on her sobs as she felt a new batch of tears threatening to form. Her trembling body made her knees weaken even more and no longer could she stand on her two weary feet. She slid onto the floor on all fours with her head hung low. Unable to accept that her mate was really gone, she shook her head vigorously.

"No, it can't be!" she screamed to the ghosts of the hallway. "Why...?" she whispered to herself as she let her tired body slid onto the cold hard tiles beneath her. With every miserable sob and sniffle, she tried to remember all the perfect (and not so perfect) moments they've shared and built together. Each memory made her heart ache even more, like a stab piercing through the fragile organ and she cried harder. Finally, when she could cry no more, she gave in to exhaustion and completely oblivious to the shadows which lurked in the dark that was watching over her.

* * *

Bulma found herself sprawled on a soft mattress. Her lids fluttered open gently as her eyes took in the room she was in. Finally seeing that it was one of the rooms in Dende's lookout, she closed her eyes and tried to recall the previous events, and how she had ended up here.

First, it felt so much like a dream in a far away land. But when she managed to trace her memories and recall the painful happenings, she burst into tears once again. She gripped tightly onto the comforter and cried hard into its edges. A sense of longing was desperately seeping into her pores and she shifted to hug and cuddle herself tightly, all the while imagining that it was Vegeta's arms embracing her, caressing her, just holding her and loving her like he's always had.

"Mom?" called a meek voice from behind her.

Bulma quickly stopped her crying and turned to see her 7 year old boy, Trunks, staring at her like a little lost soul who hesitated in approaching her. He climbed onto the bed and gingerly settled himself on the edge just before her feet, all the while giving her a calculative stare.

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared back into his tiny blue irises. She wished that she hadn't because those eyes resembled Vegeta's greatly. They shared the same winged brows and deep penetrating gaze. Quickly, she turned away and shut her eyes. And for the first time, she refused to acknowledge her son.

Trunks' heart fell in an instant and let out a tiny gasp. He was deeply hurt by the way his mother turned away from him. His eyes brimmed with tears and droplets flowed freely down his puffy cheeks.

"M-mom?" his little voice cracked painfully and he reached a hand out to her.

Bulma shifted swiftly and turned back to face him, her face contorted into sorrowful anguish. Trunks quickly retrieved his hand as if his mother has taken a bite into it. For a second he thought he saw his mother's eyes piercing into his soul with an overwhelming emotion which felt like_... 'hate?'_.

"Leave me, Trunks," she whispered solemnly and turned away again with her back now facing Trunks. She shut her eyes tightly, willing her son to just fade away into a dream.

Trunks could only gape in disbelief at his mother's words and actions. His tears didn't stop flowing as he tried to muffle his oncoming sobs. No, he wouldn't cry! All he wanted was for his mother to hold him, to tell him that everything is going to be alright and to be strong for the both of them. He wanted, no, needed her love.

Feeling rejected and completely at lost, he turned to leave his mother's side. He jumped down lightly and walked towards the door with his head hung low and his teary eyes fixed on the marble tiles beneath his feet. He desperately wanted to turn around once more and tell his mother what his father had said before Vegeta knocked him out cold, but had thought better of it. His mother didn't need that right now. He reached for the door knob and grasped onto it tightly with his little fingers, recalling his father's last words.

'_Trunks. Listen,' Vegeta's voice cracked, but he knew he had to say it no matter what. "... you need to take good care of your mother.' Vegeta stared into the horizon with a grim but thoughtful expression as he spoke gently to his son._

_Looking quizzically at his father, Trunks pressed for answers. 'Why would you say that?' he asked innocently, 'Dad, why would you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?'_

He now knew why he was told to take care of his mother. Because his father really was going somewhere. To a place where he will never be able to return from.

'_Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I do something, anything?_' Drying his tears with the back of his tiny fist, he turned the knob and walked out of the room feeling pathetic and angry at himself; but not before turning back to look at his mother one more time.

"Don't worry, mom. I _will_ take good care of you and I _will_ train my hardest to win Buu. I _will_ keep my promise to dad's final wish." he whispered his promise to his mother, his father and more importantly, to himself.

When Bulma heard the door clicked gently, she sprung upright and stared at the empty spot where her son stood. Immediately she regretted her actions and brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her hands around them and laid her head on them. Once again her tears fell, but this time it was for her son.

"What have I done?" she clenched her eyes and scolded herself in a whisper, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

After an hour of silence and grief, Bulma finally decided that she should stop feeling sorry for herself. She wearily pushed herself up and turned to slip her legs over the edge of the enormous bed. Closing her eyes for a moment to regain her composure, she pushed herself off the bed and mindlessly headed towards the adjoining bathroom.

Hesitatingly, she stepped in front of the mirror. Looking upon her own image, a sudden tinge of surprise overwhelmed her as she was rendered speechless with what she is seeing. Unable to fathom how, or why, she noticed her sunken cheek. In such a short time, her perfect features were reduced to that of an old wrinkled woman. Her eyes were red and puffed up from all the crying and with her dishevelled hair she could hardly recognise herself anymore.

Though her miserable appearance would have set Vegeta crying and squirming in hell, she quickly undressed and headed for the showers, turning the water on at full blast. The icy cold water hit her skin and she hissed aloud. Her teeth chattered as tiny bits of water rolled down her naked body, sending tingles all over her nerves and she welcomed the pressure that whelmed in her stomach walls. Within minutes, she was done. Now, she needed to find her son and make everything alright.

Without wasting too much time, she headed straight for the main hall of the lookout knowing that there was where everyone would possibly gather. Her head hung low as she mentally struggled to find the right words to say to Trunks. Deep in thought and unaware of her surroundings, she crossed path with a certain warrior and walked right into the mass of muscles.

"Sorry," was all that she could mutter while side stepping the person in front of her without even a sideway glance and continued on her path. She realised she just didn't want to face anyone; at least not just yet. But when she heard the ever-so-familiar voice called to her so soft and gentle, she stopped in her tracks.

"Bulma," called the voice. "Don't walk away from me," The voice pleaded in an almost whisper.

She shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and turned on her heel to face him. She reopened her once sparkling blue orbs which were now clouded with sadness, only to see disappointment in Yamcha's eyes. Thinking that he had come to her for a confrontation of some sort, she gave him a calculative stare. She wasn't ready for anything that he has to say. Not now. She needed to find her little boy.

"Yamcha, I-" she started but Yamcha cut her off, lifting a hand in front of her.

"I know. Don't worry, I understand completely," he looked back at her with a small smile. Only God knew how much he wanted to simply hold her in his big arms, protect her and tell her that everything will be fine. But he knew it wasn't his place to do so for it is only the proud Saiyan Prince who would have been able to tame and calm a wild fire such as Bulma.

"Always know that no matter what, I'll be there for you," he stated and whispered his next words, "no matter what." Then he gave her his typical boyish grin which she knew so well and felt sudden warmth in her stomach. Such familiarity made her realise that perhaps this was what Trunks was seeking for when he came to her. Perhaps it was all his little heart needed.

While she still felt guilty over her harshness towards Trunks, Bulma didn't want to waste anymore time. Giving Yamcha a small smile, Bulma put a hand on one of Yamcha's strong arms and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Yamcha," she said softly and at him with grateful sapphire eyes. With a small smile, she turned around, her heart set out to find her son.

"FUUUUUUU-SION-HA!" Bulma tilted her head as she tried to get a better hearing of what was happening on the other side of the towering door of the main hall. '_What are they doing in there?_' she wondered.

'_Well, there's only one way to find out._' With that thought she pushed open the door and was glad that no one noticed her presence. Everyone was seated looking rather tired and weary since Goku's solemn announcement. She looked around and saw an exasperated Goku standing in the corner whilst looking over the two young fighters.

"Again!" yelled Goku as he gave his orders to the boys.

'_This is unusual,'_ Bulma thought as she studied the 'dance' that the boys were doing. It seemed that they couldn't get it right even if their life depended on it, and Goku looked like he was going to skin one of them alive if they didn't.

"C'mon, kids! You have to try harder!" bellowed Goku, whose patience was running thin as the boys were still unable to grasp this new technique.

"Daddyyyy," whined Goten, the youngest son of Goku, "we've been doing this for ten hours straight, I'm tiiireeed." the young warrior groaned.

"Yeaa, Mr. Goku. I'm tired too," agreed the normally restless Trunks. In sync, the both of them fell to the floor, completely drained of energy. When they had awakened earlier, hours after the announcement of Gohan's and Vegeta's death, they were immediately dragged into this fusion technique training by Goku and have not stopped training since then.

With a sigh of exasperation, Goku finally gave in and agreed to let them rest. But only just for a little while as they were running out of time. '_Who knows when that Majin Buu will start to strike,_' he thought to himself while walking over to Chi Chi, who had a towel ready to wipe the sweats of her boys.

Bulma stood watching, quietly and unnoticed until Yamcha came up behind her. "Go on," he urged and encouraged her gently as he put a firm hand on her shoulder. "He'll be happy to see you." And with a small smile, Bulma started walking towards the centre of the room.

* * *

One by one Bulma noticed her friends were turning their attention towards her approaching form. Slightly awkward but determined, she headed towards her son who was lying on his back with eyes closed firmly from exertion. Carefully, she side stepped her son and stopped near his head.

Looking down on him from the upside view, she knelt down and took in a closer look at her little warrior. She gave out a small smile at his serene expression and calm breathing, a sign of momentary peace. Slowly, Bulma brought a hand up to gently brush his soft lilac hair. Startled, Trunks' eyes snapped open. As he took in the view above him, one of soft blue and pure white, he instantly recognised his mother. Quickly, he sprung up from his lying form and turned around swiftly to face his mother.

Holding his breath, his widened blue eyes looked into his mother's carefully as if trying to find some sort of acknowledgment in them. Remembering his mother's rejection earlier, his heart instantly fell and dropped his head in dejection, unwilling to face her.

Bulma's eye widened and gasped lightly. Seeing her son turned away from her suddenly made her heart break twice as much as Vegeta's death did. Perhaps more, in some ways.

'_W-was that how he felt w-when... when I turned away from him?'_

A tear almost escaped as she finally realised the hurt her son had felt. So with a warm smile, Bulma put a finger under Trunks' chin and lifted his head gently to face her. The moment she did, her smile faltered and had half a mind to just slap herself. Trunks was trembling and his eyes were clouded with unshed tears. He bit his lips hard, mustering all his strength so that he would not cry in front of his mother. But even with so, that was all his little frame of a seven year old could hold.

Bulma cupped his little cheeks and brought him closer. She rested her forehead on his little one and looked into his eyes. But the moment a tear rolled down, all restraint was let go and he crushed into his mother body, hugged her tightly and bawled all his anguish and sorrow away.

He cried miserably in his mother's arms as Bulma held onto him and rocked him gently in hopes of calming his tormented little frame. She hugged him tighter with every passing second and kissing his soft hair, telling him that everything will be alright. Trunks tried to speak but he couldn't string his words together properly between sobs. All Bulma heard were, "... I'm sorry... my fault... Dad... I failed..."

Feeling her own emotions starting to well up, she held him closer and cried with her son. For that brief unguarded moment, they both shared the pain for their lost father and mate.

Moments passed, both Bulma and Trunks sat still in the middle of the hall as they continued to console each other in whispered words. The scene brought almost everyone in the room to tears as it made them think of their own loss. But this scene... this scene was different. It was not entirely one of mourning for the dead, but one of renewed bond between mother and son.

"Dad said to take good care of you, Mom," Trunks whispered softly but loud enough for his mother to hear. His eyes faded into the distance as his mind re-enacted his father's last moments. Bulma continued to rock him gently and in her mind too, tried to picture Vegeta's last moments with their son.

'_How much it must have meant to Vegeta for him to utter those words of emotion, what more, to Trunks?'_

She thought sadly and tightened her hold on Trunks. "I'm sure Dad is proud of you," she assured him with a sad smile. Trunks looked up sadly at his mother and nodded quietly, his gaze instantly faded out into the distance once more. "Those were his last words," Trunks whispered, more to himself than for his mother's ears but Bulma heard it nevertheless.

Bulma closed her eyes and whatever remaining tears rolled down her cheeks. At the moment, she didn't know what to feel. Joy and sorrow clashed. Joy - for Vegeta to finally open a part of himself. Sorrow - for that arrogant jerk to take it all away by ending his life to save them. Trunks looked up at his mother and noticed a new batch of tears forming behind her eyes. He shifted to straddle his mother and hugged her tightly around the waist. Once again being caught up with his own sadness, he too cried with his mother.

Soon, Trunks cried himself to sleep in his mother's arms. Bulma had carried him into the room which she occupied earlier. After tucking him in, she returned to the hall to meet with the rest. Glad that all the children finally retired and were getting some much needed rest, her mind was finally slightly at ease.

'_Poor little guys. This has been too much for them,'_ she thought sadly as she took a seat next to Goku.

Everyone's eyes fell on her and it made her uncomfortable. Shifting in her chair to show her discomfort, she finally spoke to them for the first time since the announcement of her husband's passing.

"I'm fine, you guys," she started, "Don't worry about me." With that, she mustered an assuring smile for effect, but failed miserably. Though they knew it was a lie, they were glad nonetheless and returned their own assuring smiles. However, their conversations were filled with sadness for their loss and anger for their impending doom.

It was a very emotional confrontation for all. Those who couldn't bear to hear anymore retreated to their designated rooms or to some secluded part of the lookout, with the exception of Goku and Bulma.

There was only silence that filled the hall, both Goku and Bulma trapped in their thoughts. But as the silence dragged on, they stared into each others' eyes as if searching for some sort of answers or miracles.

Bulma was the first to avert her eyes when she thought she saw a glimpse of crushed hope in Goku's eyes. She leaned back into the chair and stared into the distance and into the dark night. There were no stars and the gloom that was so apparent reminded Bulma of the fate that were waiting for all mankind.

"What a day, huh?" Bulma chuckled nervously, unable to stand the silence any longer. The thoughts that plagued her mind would soon drive her to insanity if she didn't speak soon. No doubt, she tried to lighten the tension between them but Goku was not one to fall for it. He may be his clueless, playful self at times but times like this, there were only seriousness.

Her face faltered as she looked into his eyes and immediately knew what was on his mind. She silently begged him to not question what she thought he was about to.

Goku shifted his chair nearer to hers and gazed into her eyes as if his gaze could pierce through her soul. Seconds passed and she felt that she could just sink into the floor with his glare. Upon seeing her discomfort, Goku's expression softened a little bit and let out a deep sigh.

"Bulma," he called her softly and reached out to hold her hand which was clenched tightly at the hem of her little red dress. He took her hand and squeezed it gently but firmly, remembering not to hurt her. Bulma looked at their joined hands and then back up at him frustrated, unnerved and confused.

No doubt Goku was trying to find the right words to say, and in truth, he really didn't know what to say to her at this very moment.

"Is there anything you'd want to tell me?"

Silence.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bulma. I will always be here waiting for you to." He said with a warm smile.

Bulma averted her eyes and they darted aimlessly. She got up, walked towards the balcony and let her mind wander as she looked into the distant sky trying to find a star, any star. But her mind was unsettled for all she could see was Vegeta. She held her breath and turned back to Goku with fresh tears that were now forming, clouding her vision.

"You don't know what it's like, Goku," she stammered as her tears threatened to fall.

Goku's eyes narrowed at her statement. Exactly how can he not know what it's like? He lost Gohan, did he not? Immediately, he stood up and stormed towards her. Not fiercely but enough to tower over Bulma like she's an insect.

"How can I not know exactly how you feel, Bulma?" Goku pleaded as he held both her arms. "Many people lost their loved ones today, and we lost ours," he paused as he choked onto his next words, "... I lost my son, Bulma. And looking at how things are going, I may never see him again."

Bulma's eyes widened at his remark as if he spat venom to her face. She thought he might as well since to her, it just didn't make any sense. She forced herself out of his grip and shook her head, seething in anger.

"No, Goku, you're wrong! You know that's not true!"

"Bulma, what are you saying?" Goku pleaded desperately, in hopes to understand the emotions his best friend was going through.

"Majin Buu will eventually be destroyed. And then you will be reviving Gohan with the Dragon Balls, along with everyone else in the world that died at the hands of Buu! They will be alive, Goku! They will ALL be alive but NOT Vegeta!" she cried aloud in dire desperation, her hands clutching tightly at her burning chest as she released her pain.

She shut her eyes tightly, letting her tears fall freely as she bawled through clenched teeth and collapsed on her knees.

"NOT Vegeta..." she fell on all fours as she smacked the floor with all her might with her tiny clenched fists, crying away.

"... Not Vegeta..." She whispered shaking her head in lost hope.

Goku stood in silence as he watched Bulma fall to her knees. Seeing his best friend break and torn into pieces made his heart sink. Swiftly, he knelt onto the floor in front of Bulma and held her upright. He brought his hands up and cupped her face, wiping her tears away and she let him. He pulled her close and he ran his hand on her back, soothing her, calming her.

Feeling his heart beating beneath his skin, Bulma buried her face into his gi. Her body trembled wildly as she choked on another outburst. Goku tightened his hold and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"It will all turn out fine, Bulma. Trust me."

"No, Goku. You don't understand," she choked, shaking her head in disagreement as fresh tears whelmed her eyes. Images of Vegeta killing half the people at the tournament haunted her mind and those eyes of his... those manic sadistic eyes when he did it. She just couldn't get them out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

"He's done so many bad things. So many evil things!" she stammered, her hands clutching tightly onto his gi. "Nobody will revive the bad guys..." she whispered and closed her eyes as if by doing so, there would be better days ahead and perhaps, a miracle would happen.

Goku swallowed loudly as he registered the ugly truth. He understood her pain now and hugged her tighter. Somehow, she knew that only the good guys will be revived and naturally, people will want the bad guys to be sent to hell. As for Bulma, she thought that Vegeta will never be able to come back alive along with them because of his misdoings. Goku could only hope that a miracle should happen and Vegeta would be revived regardless, though there will be no promises. He could only hope.

But being the optimistic one, Goku has never failed to see the good in people, including Vegeta. And as far as he knew somewhere deep down inside the arrogant proud prince, there is some ounce of purity and goodness left in him and he had no doubt of it.

Goku pushed her back gently so he could face her. Cupping her face once again with his large callous hands, he wiped all traces of tears and gave her a warm smile. "Go to sleep," he urged softly. "Tomorrow will be different. I promise."

He stood up, pulling Bulma along with him and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Chi's waiting for me, I'd better go," he bid Bulma good night with his boyish grin and scattered off to find his heartbroken mate. Unbeknownst to Bulma, Goku was after the presence which lurked in the shadows on the other side of the door... watching their every move.

* * *

Chi Chi had not wanted to eavesdrop but the door was ajar when she went looking for Goku. She knew he stayed behind after their solemn gathering, perhaps to have a personal talk with Bulma but Goku was gone for too long and she needed her husband's company badly. Chi Chi knew there will be no sleep tonight and she needed all the comfort she can get before Goku left for battle, probably for the last time.

She leaned against the door when she heard Bulma screaming incoherently, though she didn't know who was at the receiving end. Then she heard Goku's voice and soon their argument escalated and became more heated. Chi Chi almost revealed herself but thought better of it as Bulma began to cry louder. She shifted and tried to get a better peep but instantly regretted it when she saw her husband embracing another woman so closely.

She gasped softly and quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw Goku comforting Bulma instead of her. She bit her lower lip but she would not cry though a tear betrayed her. She turned away in pain and head towards the hallway hoping to leave unnoticed. But she should have known better because her Saiyan husband sensed her rapid heartbeats. That's when Goku knew Chi Chi saw him embracing Bulma and almost regretted his actions. But he knew there was nothing to be done at that moment of distress.

Chi Chi walked with her head hung low and tears in her eyes as she headed towards their room. Unexpectedly, she felt Goku's hands on her waist, turned her around and hugged her as tight as he could. In anger, she tried to fight him off but his grip was tight but in the end, she gave in to his embrace. Together they cried, whispered words of comfort and mourned for their loss in the dark of the night.

* * *

"Come on, Goku," urged Baba, "It's time now."

The next day came and everyone gathered at the lookout saying their goodbyes and wishes of luck to Goku. Bulma took a stand at a corner, away from the group as she bid her own silent goodbyes. After bidding everyone farewell, Goku stole a glance at Bulma and with a simple nod which only both of them understood, Goku turned back to the crowd. With a smile and a wave, Goku faded off and disappeared with Baba.

'_He will be back,'_ Bulma thought inwardly. She sighed aloud as she stood by the cliff looking into the horizon. A small sad smile crept to her face as thoughts of Vegeta coming back alive will ever come true. For now, there will only be waiting. Vegeta was gone. Goku and Gohan too. Now, mankind's only chance of survival, should Goku fail...

She turned her back to the sky and looked at the two young warriors. She observed Trunks, then Goten and back at Trunks. These little boys will be earth's only hope... and probably the entire universe.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" A nervous Baba questioned, her tiny frame trembled on the crystal ball, "Is this some kind of a joke?"

When she returned to the underworld with Goku, she was summoned before the great King Enma, ruler of the underworld. The poor little old lady had no inkling that she was about to be assigned a task so dangerous, yet so important. King Enma sat towering before her puny form and stared her down from his huge table. With the situation at hand, he insisted that earth needed more eligible and capable fighters to defend the planet.

Countless of souls were checking into Hell since Buu began his killing rampage, consuming all living beings that crossed his path. King Enma could no longer sit still and knew it is time to intervene. Scanning through his death list for dead sufficient fighters, he stumbled across a name that sent shivers down his immortal spine. Even the Underworld King shuddered at this faceless name but he knew what a strong warrior he was. Checking his background one last time, King Enma sent for his demons to fetch the warrior at once.

"No, Baba!" boomed King Enma, "Far from it. We're going to send the best fighters we have to fight Buu!" He said as-a-matter-of-factly. As if on cue, King Enma's averted his eyes to the warrior who was approaching them. With a stern look back at Baba, the Underworld King firmly gave his orders.

"I want you to escort him back to earth!"

* * *

Goku had been brought back to life once again with the help of Rou-Kaiou-Shin, in exchange to return to earth and defeat Buu once and for all. Now with the magical earrings, the Potaras which were given by Kibito and Supreme Kai, he would have to find a fighter to perform the 'Super Fusion' with. But as Goku faced Buu alone, he knew he needed a warrior with greater fighting skills in order to gain superior strength from the Super Fusion.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a chance to join bodies with someone," Buu taunted as he cracked his knuckles. "You have until the count of five to find a suitable partner. So get moving!"

"One..."

Goku couldn't be more frantic than now as he was unable to keep a straight head. He was in dire need, almost desperate to find a more capable warrior to fuse with than the ones who are left alive around him. Namely Dende and Hercule, who were crouched behind the rocks below trying their best to stay hidden from the likes of Buu.

"Two..." Buu continued to sing his taunts.

'_No, Dende's size would hurt more than help. Besides, we need him for the Dragon Balls,'_ Goku thought logically with a grim expression plastered on his face. There was no way he could fuse with Dende.

"Three..."

Goku turned desperately to Hercule who was crouched next to Dende. Compared to the little Namekian, Hercule was the better choice. But the image of him and Hercule joining bodies sent a cold shiver down Goku's spine. The mental image was far too much for Goku to handle.

'_Oh, man! Mr. Satan's not exactly a warrior. His lack of understanding about energy could hurt too,' _Goku concluded. _'But... he does know basic martial arts!'_

"Four...!"

'_There's no one suitable for me to fuse with!'_ Goku mentally cursed his luck as he battled between choosing Hercule or death by Chi Chi. _'We can never be separated once we've fused... and Chi will never look at me again!'_

Hesitatingly, Goku accepted his fate. Whether he lived or died, this decision will be final and he will have to live with it forever. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that this is a crucial situation. He had no choice. There wasn't much time left. The world must be saved.

'_It's now or never!'_ With that thought, he snapped his eyes open and groaned, "I have no choice!"

"Hey, you!" Goku snapped at Hercule, "Put this on!"

Just as he was about to throw the earring to the earth's champion, a sudden shiver ran down Goku's spine. He felt a very powerful energy force appeared out of nowhere and ceased his movements. _'Wait! What's that?'_

'_That energy...'_ Goku honed in on the ki and felt it to be awkwardly familiar, though he wasn't entirely sure. Hopeful (and desperate), he knew he has to determine who the ki belonged to. And damn, he'd better be right!

'_He's here!'_ Goku squealed inwardly as he searched the skies. "Yea..." and searched again, confirming once more that it is indeed _him_.

"Yeah!" he yelled in delight and instantly placed his fingers on his forehead, transmitting himself to _him_.

* * *

"This is as far as I'd go. I'm sorry that we're not closer but I've got my health to think about, you know," said Baba as she returned the chosen warrior back to earth.

"That's fine," he scoffed, "We can wait here for now," he said slowly. "I'm sure Buu will find me soon enough."

Vegeta hovered proudly in mid-air as he looked upon the earth and then glared towards the horizon as if Buu was there. And he smirked deeply.

'_Yesss. Now that I've returned... I will destroy you, Majin Buu!'_ he spat inwardly and then slowly his smirk turned into a scowl. And as an afterthought, _'And you too, Kakarott!'_

He didn't even notice that Baba had disappeared as his mind was filled with malice and death. He wasn't really that surprised when the Underworld King summoned him to be brought back to earth and fight Majin Buu. But that was all. After the fight, win or lose, live or die, he will return back to hell. This was his last chance for redemption... for all that he has done.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta snapped his head towards the sudden intruder who appeared out of thin air (literally). Almost instantly, he recognised the ever so annoyingly familiar voice and his scowled deeper. _'What the fuck is he doing here?'_

"Alright, it's you! I knew it!" Goku squealed with glee, extremely happy and excited to see his long time nemesis. Now, he just needed to find a way to convince Vegeta to follow his plan.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta cried. It was more of a question than a statement as he looked at Goku quizzically. He wondered how it was that the bumbling third class managed to come back alive. _'I thought he only had a day to return to this planet!' _hethought as his eyes were reduced to slits.

"I don't know if you're gonna believe this, but boy am I glad to see you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta continued to eye his arch-rival suspiciously. Half wondering what Goku was doing here, the other half thinking if he should finish him off right there and then.

"I've got a plan to beat Majin Buu," Goku said suddenly.

Slowly Vegeta's eyes levelled with Goku's as he wondered what pathetic strategy the third class had come up with.

"... And with your help, I know we can make it work, Vegeta!" exclaimed a (very) hopeful Goku as he gleamed.

'_What a fool,'_ was all Vegeta could describe the clown in front of him. He scoffed at Goku's plan and turned his back to the bumbling third class.

Goku was desperate and Vegeta knew that. With Trunks and Goten beaten to a pulp and consumed inside of Buu, it has been only luck and nothing else that brought the Saiyan warriors back. Though, Vegeta was never one to need any help, especially from Goku. It's no different this time around for he believed that he's able to defeat Buu alone, or he'd rather die trying than joining bodies with the third class clown.

Of course, the taller Saiyan wouldn't lose hope. Not when earth and probably the entire universe are at stake. He knew it wouldn't be easy in trying to convince the Saiyan Prince to lend a hand but it wouldn't hurt to try either. As hope and faith were all that were left, and without Vegeta... they don't stand a chance.

"Get away from me, Kakarott!" the Saiyan Prince spat in disgust. His arms crossed firmly at his chest as he glared daggers at Goku. "I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!" he brushed Goku off arrogantly as the taller man tried explaining his plans.

Goku stared dumbfounded at Vegeta, startled but not surprised. _'How can he say that? Doesn't he care about his family?'_

Disheartened, Goku shook his head in disbelief. It seemed that Vegeta hasn't changed one bit after all these years. He let out a heavy sigh as he tried to pursue the stubborn Saiyan again but Buu found them and was already coming their way.

Goku and Vegeta knew they didn't stand a chance against the pink blob if they didn't fuse. Buu was too strong for them and with the way Vegeta was acting – falling down and getting up, only to fall again – they'll be dead for sure. And Goku will not stand for it as his patience wore thin.

"I told you this was impossible!" shouted Goku in fury as both warriors pried themselves off the rubbles. They have taken yet another powerful shot from Buu and it will only spiral from there. He turned to look at Vegeta and could never understand how Bulma could ever love someone as undeserving as him.

Being defeated by Buu and not being able to land a punch on him only infuriated Vegeta more. He was beyond pissed and anger clouded his best judgements. He searched the skies for Buu, contemplating all kinds of ways to kill him but nothing came. Nobody beats the Saiyan Prince around like a ragged doll and gets away with it. Especially not some big balloon freak!

"Look, Vegeta. If we don't do something soon we'll be history. Along with this whole planet!"

"Why do I care?" Of course, all Vegeta could think about was to restore his pride and honour. Nothing else.

"Wake up, Vegeta! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone!" argued Goku as he emphasised each word as he has finally had it with Vegeta's stubbornness.

"Even Bulma!"

'_What?'_ Vegeta gasped and his eyes widened in shock. He turned to face Goku, making sure that he wasn't joking.

'_B-bulma...'_ he called out to her inwardly, his teeth clenched tightly. _'You can't be dead...'_ He pleaded to no one as he tried searching for her ki, anything, to tell him that she's still alive. But nothing came.

He clenched his fists till they bled from his palms. His body began to tremble in fury and in fear. All memories of them flashed in his mind's eyes and he wished that she was with him now. Even just to yell at him for being an asshole for not helping Goku. Even just to slap him out of his stupor. Anything.

But he knew better. For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta was scared. He was afraid that he may never see his mate ever again. And even after in death, he will be in hell and Bulma... well, she'll be in heaven. Chances of ever seeing her again were slim and it will probably stay this way for eternity. He would realise that he had lost the one person who meant the whole world to him. And now with her gone, he knew that he will never have the chance to love someone so deeply again.

He can't lose her.

Goku was still reasoning with him but Vegeta had tuned him out the whole time. All he wanted now was for his mate to return back to him in one piece. Then, thoughts of his son wormed into his mind. Trunks, his heir, his little Saiyan Prince. He recalled their last encounter and remembered that he was very proud of him. But now, _'Trunks...'_

Vegeta clenched his jaw and all that were in his mind was death - the death of his family and the death of Majin Buu. He has no choice but to perform the Super Fusion with Goku now. Together, they will create the strongest and most powerful fighter ever known.

Vegeta glared daggers at Buu as he stood in all his glory. _'No one takes my family away from me and gets away with it!'_ he screamed inwardly. A new found determination seeped through his veins.

"Kakarott!" he hollered at Goku, which turned out to be a surprise for the taller Saiyan.

"How do you know that this fusion would be enough to stop him?"

"I don't know for sure, Vegeta. But I know that this is the best chance we have for saving the earth!" Goku explained as Vegeta thought harder about the decision that he was about to make. Both warriors were snapped out of their stupor as they sensed Buu's approach when the monster charged at them. Gasping as they looked over the horizon, they saw Buu drawing near with an attack head on.

"Here, give it to me!" Vegeta snapped at Goku. Somewhat stuck in a daze, Goku stared at him dumbfounded as he tried to register, or rather believe, what Vegeta just said.

"What are you waiting for? Give it now!"

Goku shook himself out of his stupor and pulled a boyish grin. "You bet!" he gleamed as he threw the other side of the Potaras to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince grumbled as he fumbled, clumsily putting the accessory onto his right earlobe. He groaned louder as Buu prowled nearer, a good fifty metres from the warriors.

"One more thing, Vegeta. Once we've joined bodies, we'll be stuck in that form... forever."

'_Forever?'_ Vegeta thought inwardly. Immediately, his surprise turned into rage. For the first time, forever seemed like a really bad thing, especially becoming one with the third class. But he had no other choice. He couldn't possibly let the stupid clown thinks that he's a coward for pulling out at the last minute!

"Imbecile! You tell me now? Don't you think that's important information?"

'_C'mon, c'mon! I need to save Bulma and Trunks!'_ he urged and shouted at himself inwardly. Though frantically, he finally managed to attach the earring on.

Seconds later, Vegeta and Goku felt an immense force pulling themselves towards one another. Their movements were ceased as they realised their bodies were magnetised. Turning to face the other, pulled by an invisible energy, both bodies collided and a huge bright light was formed. Together, with their energies moulded into one and powers that each warrior possessed were combined, the strongest fighter in the world was created. The one and only – _Vegito_.

(Fast forward...)

The fight was exhausting. Vegeta now knew that convincing the people of earth was a tiresome job and a sudden admiration for Kakarott came to mind. Unlike Goku, he was never one to favour the human race but all he ever wanted was to bring his family back. And to have that, he was resorted to saving the rest of the world as well. No matter what he thinks or tells himself, this is his home now. And nothing is going to change that.

Vegeta was anxious to see his family, no doubt. Though he would never show it, he was nervous deep down as they were all being transported back to Dende's lookout by Kibito Kai. Vegeta had never been as relieved as he was now to be given another chance at life. Somehow discovering that he was part of the good guys had made him almost... human. All he knew now was the inner happiness swimming inside of him as the reconciliation with his family inched nearer. Though he couldn't help but feel regret for his decision to end his life in exchange for his family's. Because soon after, he realised that he will never be complete without them.

Feeling alive is a really wonderful thing. Bulma had been fussing over Trunks the moment they were revived. While waiting for the heroes to return, mother and son were having a quiet meal in their room at the lookout. Moments later, Trunks snapped his head up as he felt several strong kis appeared in the premise. He held his breath and his eyes darted towards the door. Bulma looked at him questioningly and narrowed her eyes as she saw her son tensed.

"Mom..." Trunks whispered as he turned to Bulma. He held onto his mother's forearm anxiously and beamed, "Dad's back!"

Bulma gasped aloud and her eyes widened in surprise as they fell onto the door. _'Vegeta's back...'_

She sat frozen in her chair in disbelief. She didn't even hear Trunks telling her that he was going outside to greet his father. In Bulma's mind, all questions popped up and she thought of all the possible things to say to her mate when they were finally reunited. What should she say? Should or shouldn't she reprimand him for leaving them? What will his reaction be? Would he want to talk to her?

Her shoulders sagged as she leaned on the table with her elbows. She buried her face into her hands and rubbed the stress off. She felt tears formed behind her eyes again but she didn't stop them from falling. There were so many things she wanted to say to him and moreover, she wanted so much to see him.

'_But why am I hesitating?'_ With that thought, she sobbed harder into her hands and dropped them on the table surface, her head lying on them. She needed answers but... would he tell her? Would he even want to see her?

'_Is he the same as he was before he killed all those people at the martial arts tournament? Or is he still as evil as...'_

Bulma couldn't even bring herself to finish that question. She shook her head, freeing herself from these questions knowing she will never get answers this way. So with a newfound strength of mind, she stood and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. She turned on the water and hissed aloud as she splashed ice cold water on her face. She fixed her hair and straightened her dress, thinking that she wanted to look nice for Vegeta. Satisfied with she looked, she headed out towards the entrance.

The moment they stepped foot on the lookout, Vegeta strode slowly behind the other warriors. His heart raced as they neared the last corner from where the rest stood waiting anxiously. When they turned the corner, Vegeta's eyes scanned the entire premise for Bulma. His head tilted slightly when he saw his son ran towards him. His heart almost melted when saw Trunks approached him, beaming with glee and excitement.

Trunks dashed towards his father and he swore he saw a small smile appeared on his father's face. He halted right in front of Vegeta and looked up anxiously. But when he saw his father looking down upon him with a stern look, his smile instantly faltered.

Vegeta looked down from his nose but frowned when he saw his son was no longer smiling. He quickly softened his expression and placed a hand on Trunks' head, smirking warmly as he brushed his soft lilac hair. Trunks saw his father's trademark smirk and his bright smile returned. He almost jumped with joy and gave a quick hug on Vegeta's left leg.

"Glad you're back, Dad..." he closed his eyes and whispered softly but loud enough for Vegeta's acute hearing. He then released his hold of his father and scampered off to find Goten.

Vegeta's eyes followed Trunks' retreating form and then turned to look for Bulma. When he didn't see her, his brows furrowed as he wondered where on Dende's lookout could she be. He knew that she was in the premise... but why wouldn't she see him?

Bulma walked towards the towering door at the main entrance, her body trembled in anxiety. The questions never left her mind as her mind fought to find the right words to say to Vegeta. She stopped before the door and reached for the large door knob. She kept her hands on the knob and hesitated for a little while more. Perhaps turning around and hiding herself would be a better idea right now.

She took a deep breath as her fingers wound around the knob. Her eyes were closed as she calmed herself and shove whatever lingering doubts she had. _'This is my husband,'_ she argued inwardly and with that thought, she turned the knob and pushed open the large wooden door.

'_For better or for worse!'_

Her eyes squinted as the sun light glared into her orbs but she quickly adjusted. Hearing the happy chattering as the crowd greeted their loved ones, a small smile crept to her face. She walked down a couple of steps and headed towards her friends, her eyes searching for her mate. At first she couldn't find him so she let out an inaudible sigh. She turned away in disappointment and that was when she saw him. And there he was, standing in all his glory in his little corner, away from everyone else.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes looking straight into his woman's eyes. He saw her walking down those steps and found it amusing that his brilliant mate didn't spot him the first time. But when she turned to find him already staring at her, he held his breath and felt his heart dropped. For a second there he had forgotten how beautiful Bulma was, and just seeing her standing there looking back at him with those bright blue eyes caused many emotions to whelm in his heart.

Bulma approached her mate slowly, her eyes never leaving his ebony ones. She stopped three inches short from him, never moving. Her eyes searched his but his expression was obviously not apparent. He raised his brow and Bulma diverted her gaze to his body, examining him for injuries. Vegeta rolled his eyes and frowned.

Satisfied that he was fine, she looked into his eyes once again. She felt tears welled up and reached out her hands slowly. They hovered an inch from his chest and she bit her bottom lip, not daring to touch him just yet. Vegeta sensed her hesitation and brought a hand to her face, brushing her right cheek with the back of his fingers.

Once he did that, Bulma lost all control and crushed herself into his arms, her tears fell freely. With an arm wound around her, Vegeta let her have her moment. Bulma held onto him for dear life and continued to shake and tremble as she cried softly into the nook of his neck. Vegeta brushed her hair as a gesture to comfort her, but didn't say a word.

Few moments passed, Vegeta grabbed at her shoulders and held her at arm's length. He looked deep into her watery sapphire orbs and his heart sank at the sight of it. He felt unworthy of those tears and frowned hard at himself.

She thought that Vegeta was disapproving her moment of weakness, crying like a baby the way she did. She saw his frown and quickly looked away in sadness. She felt a new set of tears threatening to fall but forced herself to swallow it with a silent choke.

Seeing his mate turned away from him made him quiver inside. Turning his frown into a scowl, he lifted her chin with gloved fingers and made her face him. She looked at him from under her fringe and his expression softened. Slowly, he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes longingly.

Without a warning, he dipped in and captured her lips for a gentle kiss. Bulma's eye widened but immediately warmed up to his gentle caress and closed her eyes, indulging in his feather-like kisses. Vegeta slid his hand to the back of her neck and entangled his fingers in her hair. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. He slid his tongue across her lips, begging for an opening. When she did, Vegeta pushed his tongue deep into the depths of her mouth while his hands shifted to her waist and crushed her into him. Bulma's hands wound around his neck and back, caressing his face, neck, shoulders and chest as their tongues battled.

Smirking in between their steamy display, Vegeta mused to himself. For the first time, he has finally found a new lease of life. To be here next to Bulma and feeling her caresses, her tenderness and her love were all the Saiyan Prince needed to feel complete.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyes. As they catch their breaths, Vegeta leaned on her forehead and looked intensely into her eyes. Something sparked in those ebony orbs and Bulma let out a small smile. He leaned in for another short kiss and then buried his head at the nook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Bulma let him do what he needed to as she hugged him closer, at the same time enjoying his tender embrace and show of affection. After several moments, Vegeta turned to look at her and flashed her his trademark handsome smirk.

"Let's go home."

Bulma's eyes widened with glee and her face beamed with profound joy. 'Home' was what he said as she smiled happily. She was touched by the way he said it, as if that one word meant so much to him. In fact, it did. It meant a lot to the proud Saiyan Prince. Defending earth and destroying its enemies, sacrificing himself to save the human race and his family. To learn that he will never be complete without his family, Vegeta finally realised and accepted that this is where he belonged. On earth, with Bulma.

"Yes... let's." She said that with a nod and a quick kiss on his lips, and then smiled widely at him.

From where he stood, Goku watched his best friend and her mate reconcile as they finally set their differences aside. He smiled at the fact that Vegeta has finally changed and was happy to witness that for himself. He smirked, shook his head and turned away (blushing slightly) when he saw Vegeta captured Bulma's lips, both locked in a steamy passionate kiss. But he knew that he couldn't be any happier for them. He knew that from now on, Vegeta will no longer be afraid to express his love for the ones he cared about.

Vegeta carried Bulma gently and floated slowly but swiftly into the air. Once she adjusted herself to the altitude, she smiled at her mate and gave him a small nod. Vegeta took it as an approval to start flying home so he raised his energy to a moderate level and they flew away from the lookout.

"Trunks!" Father hollered at son.

Snapping his head to his father's booming voice, Trunks smiled and bid goodbye to Goten and everyone. Then, he blasted off after his parents.

"Bye, everyoooone!" Bulma yelled with a big grin planted on her face as she waved goodbye to her friends. Vegeta twitched at her shrill pitch which caused his eardrums to ache slightly from close proximity. But he would bite his tongue for now because he knew that no matter how idiotic her friends are to him, he will not declined her of the privilege of having them as friends. He knew they meant a lot to her, and that's what mattered most.

As her friends became smaller and smaller by distance, she heaved out an appreciative sigh and turned to lean into Vegeta while her hands wound around his neck for support. She closed her tired eyes with a smile still attached to her face, relishing in the scent of her mate. Vegeta tightened his hold on her protectively, turned his head slightly and planted a kiss on her temple. Bulma shifted and turned to look at Vegeta. She stared at him intensely and Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

"What, Woman?"

"You've changed," Bulma said, smiling appreciatively at him as she continued to stare into his eyes, piercing into his soul.

"Hnnn, last I checked I'm still the Saiyan Prince," so came his cocky remarks, his smirk ever so apparent.

She slapped his arm playfully and pursed her lips, "You know what I mean."

Indeed, he knew. And Bulma needn't tell him that either. Both have accepted that what has happened... happened. And there was nothing to be done about it. All they knew was that Vegeta has changed, and for the better. And what better timing to put every unfortunate event behind them?

Bulma mustered a proud smile. She didn't need to say anything to her husband as they both understood. With that, they stared at each other with great pride and happiness.

"I love you, Vegeta," Bulma whispered, breaking the silence.

Without a warning, Vegeta crushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Bulma let out a soft moan and tightened her hold on him, deepening the kiss. "I love you so much..."

Sometime into their moment of sheer marital bliss, Vegeta felt a sudden weight landed on his back. He instantly broke the kiss and snapped his head to the side only to find Trunks adjusting himself comfortably on his back. He narrowed his eyes, growled and scowled hard, glaring at his son.

"Trunks, what do you think you're doing!" Vegeta questioned harshly, his scowl still firmly plastered on his flushed face.

"Dad, I'm exhausted. Can I just rest a lil' on the way home? Pleeeaaaseee?" Whined Trunks as he fell flat on his tummy on his father's back, regardless of whether Vegeta approved or not.

Bulma turned around to look at her son and let out a big smile when she saw Trunks snuggled comfortably on Vegeta. "Well, Trunks. You've worked really hard with all that intensive training, haven't you?" Bulma stated with a wink, making sure she was loud and clear enough for Vegeta to hear.

"Intensive training, my a-," Vegeta scoffed but was cut short as Bulma slapped him on his shoulder and he immediately bit his tongue, pouting, sneering and growling at her.

Trunks saw the wink his mother gave and immediately knew what she meant. Nodding his head excitedly, he agreed with a smile. "Yeah, Mom. I sure did!"

"Well then, I guess our little hero could rest if he wanted to. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" Bulma stated as she gave Vegeta the 'you'd-better-say-yes-or-else' smile.

"He's just lazy," And he got another smack on the arm.

Vegeta mumbled incoherently, something within the lines of he was the one who saved the world and you don't see him being rewarded with rest. After his silent rants, he felt a hand glided on his cheek and was pulled to face his wife. She stared into his eyes with a smile and his expression softened a little bit when Bulma planted feather-like kisses on his lips.

"Don't worry. I promise you a goood and looong rest once we're home," she whispered seductively as if she heard his gripes. She moved closer to his ear and nibbled on it, sending shivers down Vegeta's spine and he purred appreciatively. Doing the same, he brought his face close to her ear and whispered back suggestively.

"... but not before I punish you for manipulating me to letting your son have his way," he pulled back to look into her eyes. He smirked slyly and licked his lips when he saw those half lid baby blues staring back at him lustfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare stop you, my Prince."

THE END


End file.
